The Final Gift
by The Shadow Syndicate
Summary: Millennia from now the princess of friendship awakens to greet another day only to find out something has changed. Set ries.


A Final Gift

The mare rose from her resting place. Long ethereal hair shimmered in an unknown breeze as she strode out of her chambers. Loud hoofsteps clattered on the tiles, the only other sound being the distant breeze and her own muffled breathing. Tired eyes roamed the vacant hall, briefly she thought she heard voices but like all activity over the years is quickly faded from hearing.

Sighing she moved past the kitchens, long bereft of any use it sat neglected and barren as her soul. She briefly stole a glance at the throne room, the stained glassed panels still visible in the ruined sunlight. Their panes containing memories that were so dear to her it hurt to look at.

"My friends..." She whispered to herself, letting a ghost of a smile slip on her face.

Simpler times, before she claimed the mantle of responsibility. Back when she was just a young mare. So many memories of a time she long cherished flooded her senses and she allowed herself a brief moment of nostalgia. Of a time long past and friends as close as sisters.

She sadly shook her head, dispelling the long gone voices that chattered in her ear. Best not to dwell on them, their story was over now. She could no more turn back time to prevent her transition if she wanted to. She knew where that path lay, Starlight had shown her as much.

"...ime to go twili..."

Hmmm. The voices were starting up again. Time for her to move on. Casting a final glance she strode forwards, her golden shoes clacked upon the marble tile as she moved towards the front of the castle. The rugs had long been eaten away by time and neglect, barely a scrap remained here or there to blemish the pure white floor.

Her hooves closed on the massive doors, the magic still keeping the erosion of time at bay. She pushed them open, the stale rancid air filling the void as outside air rushed into the structure for the first time in millennia. She shut her eyes against the harsh sun as she exited the tomb like palace.

The red light illuminated the ruined landscape that was once her kingdom. Not much remained outside of the castle proper. As far as the eye could see were crumbled buildings and brown dead overgrowth. In the long millennia since her people had moved on to other stars nature had reclaimed what was once Equestria. Canterlot sadly hadn't fared much better.

"What a fate, to rule an empty kingdo-"

"HEY TWILIGHT!"

The princess of friendship whipped her head around with a start. Her gaze turned towards the right of the patio where stood...

"No." She whispered, " It cannot be. "

There standing amidst the ruin and wreckage were five mares. Five mares with very wide grins as they looked upon their now bewildered friend. The bearer of magic stammered, opening and closing her mouth several times as the old friends moved to embrace her.

"But how? You're dead!" She said backing up against the wall. Had madness now claimed her in her long isolation? Was she now spiraling into delirium brought upon by years of pain and regret, now forced to suffer insanity? Perhaps there was a book that explained this?

"Well of course we're dead darling but why would that stop us from visiting you?" Rarity asked sauntering over to her trembling friend with a bemused smile.

"I think we broke her Rares, Celestia said the isolation was horrible but yeesh!" Dash said flapping over and wrapping her hooves around the panicked alicorn.

" Well shoot sugarcube you look more terrified than chicks caught in the henhouse with a fox. " Applejack chuckled placing her hoof on her leg.

Twilight wanted to curl into a little ball. This was too cruel, too evil. Her friends were long gone, mere dust and atoms. This was impossible! She tried to shy away from the phantoms but was stopped by a fierce grip. The princess looked down to see the element of laughter holding her with a fierce grin.

"Aw Twilight don't worry, your friends are here to help you!" Pinkie said before softly booping her nose.

"It's okay Twilight. We love you even though you're having a mental breakdown. We're here for you." Fluttershy said rubbing her back.

Tears poured unbidden as the princess sobbed openly even as she felt the warmth of their bodies pressed up firmly against her. Why, why would the universe be so cruel as to taunt her with the one thing she wanted the most? Why should she suffer so when everyone and everything was gone? Why should she-

"Princess Twilight Sparkle!" A familiar voice thundered causing her eyes to shoot wide open.

There floating above her on silent wingbeats was her. The one who had guided her. The one who ascended her. The one who gave onto her the station and mantle of leader of all ponies. Alabaster white fur and a shimmering rainbow mane, her mentor and beloved teacher.

"Celestia..." She croaked out in a disbelieving whisper.

The alabaster alicorn gazed down at her student with a serene smile and joy in her eyes. She gently floated to the ground and embraced the elements, Twilight included in a warm gentle hug. That did it. That's what broke her. Twilight wailed and wrapped her wings around all of her friends and mentor alike.

"This is real! You're all really here!" She sobbed as she hugged them tightly to her chest.

"Of course Twilight!" Celestia said patting her student on the head in good humor. "I would never separate you from your friends, they're your heart and soul. You've just refused to see them."

The six mares smiled and hugged their sobbing wreck of a friend as centuries of sorrow, pain and lonliness were washed away. She held them tight as possible as though they would slip from her grasp as her mind finally accepted what her heart told her.

"You mean I don't have to be alone anymore? I don't have to be afraid?" Twilight let out in a hoarse whisper.

"Nope you silly pony, we're here to take you home." Pinkie said giving her friend a brief nuzzle.

Celestia smiled and pointed with a wing as Twilight saw a golden door opening up before her. Beyond she could see blue skies, green fields and a town that she had once called home. Twilight's tears slowed as a smile formed on her face.

"Come on egghead, heaven has been waiting for you!" Rainbow said dragging her towards the door.

"No more sad faces darling, it ruins your royal looks." Rarity tittered leading her on.

"Nopony should live forever Twilight. Everypony deserves to rest." Fluttershy said pushing her along.

"Let's go Twi, whole lotta ponies have been waiting for you. " Applejack said nudging her side.

"We got a big party waiting on the other side silly! Just waiting for the mare of honor." Pinkie said bouncing alongside her.

"Well Twilight? Are you coming along? My sister and nieces can't wait to see you. " Celestia said warmly.

That did it. That was the final nail in the coffin. Twilight gave a shout of pure happiness as she tackled the five mares through the doorway. Celestia laughed as she followed after and the door slammed shut.

Of the former ruler of Equestria there was no sign. Only a crown and necklaces which quickly corroded into dust. Likewise the castle finally relieved of its occupant crumbled into a pile of ruins and fine particles. But of this there was no sound, no the only thing one could hear was the laughter of six mares finally reunited.

"My Sisters! MY FRIENDS! I'M FINALLY HOME!"

Authors Note: Well I don't know officially is Twilight is immortal or not but I decided to give her a good send off just in case. Thanks for nine seasons girls. Catch ya later Bookhorse


End file.
